This invention relates to personal protection devices generally and more specifically relates to portable, hand-held personal protection devices for particular use against animal attacks.
Many types of personal security devices are known from the prior art. Examples of such known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,474 to Mariol and 4,223,804 to Morris et al. The devices disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Patents basically comprise a trigger-actuated compressed gas cylinder which, when actuated, will emit a loud noise and/or a noxious gas, spray, etc. Such devices may also include mechanical whistles, flashlights, etc., and are primarily for use against rapists and other human assailants.
The disadvantages of these devices lies in the fact that such devices are typically short in length so as to make them easily carryable in a purse or pocket. The short length of these devices in turn requires the user of such devices to be relatively close to the assailant for the device to be effective, because the useful range of such devices is dictated by the range of emission of the noxious gas or spray upon discharge. This disadvantage is also known from the simple canisters of MACE.RTM. or other sprays commonly used for protection. Still another disadvantage of these known devices is that their efficacy is largely dependent upon environmental conditions, particularly wind velocity. Indeed, in some cases, the discharge of a noxious spray from these devices on a windy day could cause the spray to blow into the face of the user and cause injury or discomfort to the user which was intended for the assailant. The abovementioned disadvantages make such devices particularly unsuitable for use against non-human assailants, such as dogs.
Still other personal protection devices are known, which can generally be described as concealed weapon-type devices. These devices comprise a sword, dagger or gun concealed in a walking stick, cane or umbrella, examples of which are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,617,951 to Adams and Taylor and 1,283,015 to Yung. Although such concealed weapons, if used properly, are extremely effective to prevent an unwanted assault, they are not very practical in today's society and are illegal in many jurisdictions.
The need for an effective and practical personal protection device, particularly useful against animal attacks, is widely recognized. Occupations such as mail carriers, utility meter readers and the like are constantly exposed to the threat of attack by dogs and other animals while they conduct their daily routine duties. Some species of dogs, such as the Doberman Pinscher and Bull Terrier, have particularly aggressive personalities and are capable of causing very serious injuries and have been known to do so.
The primary method of avoiding an attack today is escape. This method, however, is not very desirable because there are too many variables which affect its utility. In addition, there have been many instances in which the potential victim becomes seriously injured in the attempt to escape.
Another method of avoiding animal attacks today, apart from the use of a hand-held spray, is to occupy or distract the animal while a safe escape is affected. Such method includes the use of a pole or stick with a ball or other item affixed to its end. The theory behind such a device is to cause the animal to attack the ball at a safe distance while the potential victim retreats. The primary disadvantage of this method, however, is that its effectiveness depends to a large extent upon the cooperation of the attacking animal.